For the Love of Anime
by Saturn's Spawn
Summary: Have a favorite pairing with any of the Senshi? Tell me and I'll give you a oneshot! this is a series of oneshots with the senshi. but, PLEASE, no USAGI requests! PLEASE
1. Hotaru and Neji

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Sailor Moon or Naruto for they belong to Naoko Takeuchi and Masashi Kishimoto

Anyway, this one is for a cousin of mine who asked me to do this.

**Pairing** - Hotaru/Neji

It was inevitable that they would meet. They had something in common, after all. They ran away from fate. They ran away from those who cared for them. They kept running, until it became inevitable that they would collide.

Hyuuga Neji had always believed in Fate, but that doesn't mean he wanted to accept it when he could change it. After all, if people like Hinata, Lee, and Naruto could change their Fate, then…why couldn't he? Tomoe Hotaru knew the inevitable outcome. She knew that the Senshi would make it through each and every trying day because it meant they were one day close to Crystal Tokyo. However, there had to be more for her than just the life of a Senshi.

Fate wanted him to willingly accept his place as a member of the Branch house and spend the remainder of his life protecting those of the Main house. He didn't want that. Fate wished for her to willingly accept her duty as a Sailor Senshi and readily die for the sake of another. She didn't want that.

However, Fate won't let them go that easily.

She was just sitting one end of a park bench donning her usual black attire, one leg tucked beneath the other. In front of her, small birds were feeding on the small breadcrumbs that she had thrown on the ground for them. He was sitting on the opposite end staring at the birds that she had fed.

"Tomoe, Hotaru."

"Hyuuga, Neji."

Those were the last words that they said to each other.

Silently, they acknowledged the other's existence. Because of their common goal, it was not difficult for the two to get a long with knowing anything about the other except for his or her name. Hotaru counted the days where they both sat in silence staring at the birds. Thirty-seven days…thirty-seven days where they would sit on that bench, each on his or her end, and they would acknowledge that the other existed in silence. It became a routine for them.

Neither he nor she had a place to call home. Therefore, it was only inevitable that they would find a place together. The apartment that they chose to live in was small, but it was comfortable enough for two people—two strangers—to live in. There were two bedrooms, unfortunately one bathroom, a small kitchen, and a living room. There was nothing extravagant; they lived with the barest necessities, and they were enrolled in the nearest public high school.

He, the Hyuuga prodigy, ignored everyone, who in turn eventually ignored him. She, the Senshi of Ruin, who had always been an outcast, made no effort in trying to be noticed.

Their life had become so routine that sometimes they wondered if Fate even had such a strong hold on them as they believed. They didn't go out like normal teenagers. No, most of their evenings were spent in silence, a silence that was neither comforting nor unwanted.

_Occasionally_, and that word is stressed, one or the other would become curious and ask, "What are you running away from?" Even if one or the other knew what he or she would say, one or the other would still receive an answer, "Fate."

Sometimes, after they had dinner, they would sit across each other, in silence. Now, for a person who had never met both Neji and Hotaru, they would not know what either of the teens was thinking.

However, Neji knew what Hotaru was thinking and vice versa. It's an inevitable result when you've lived with the same person for over a year. He narrowed his eyes and she clenched her fists.

They acknowledged the other's existence, which is true. However, acknowledgment had nothing to do with liking someone. In fact, sometimes they even hated each other. He hated her for running away, which was the same reason she hated him. They were both cowards in admitting that they chose to run away from their problems.

Therefore, because she was too afraid herself, he did it for her and vice versa.

It was inevitable that the tears would spill because of this hate.

One night, Neji was woken by the sound of soft whimpering. He found himself out of bed, exiting his room, walking across the small hall, slowly turning the doorknob, and leaning quietly on the doorframe of his roommate with his arms crossed over his chest.

Hotaru, who was sitting up with her knees bent up, knew her roommate was there without even having to look up. Her question, though, was why.

He "hated" her after all. And, he knew she "hated" him.

At this thought, she gave a dry laughter never paying attention to the tears that were still sliding absently down her porcelain cheeks. She felt one side of the bed sink downwards due to an added weight. When her tear-stained eyes finally looked up, the first thing that she saw were two moon-kissed eyes staring back at her.

Neji absentmindedly brought his hand up and wiped away her tears before commanding softly, "Stop crying."

It had never occurred to them what would happen if they should ever speak to each other. They never had a reason to, after all.

When he pulled his hand away, Hotaru only turned her head to the side, resting her head on her knee. "Neji, why do we hate each other?" In response, Neji looked away as he leaned back allowing his arms to support his weight. "Why?" For some reason, Hotaru had expected his lips to curl up into that arrogant smirk he used so often, "We hate each other because we like each other enough to do it."

He hated her for her sake. She hated him for his sake. He acknowledged her. She acknowledged him. After that night, things fell back into their usual routine.

It was inevitable that they would become closer, close enough that they considered each other friends after a year and a half of living with each other. Small things began to occur that neither Neji nor Hotaru noticed.

Neji would smile every so often. Hotaru would blush now and then.

It was inevitable that Neji would ask Hotaru out on a date and she would agree. It was simple, dinner and a movie. It was inevitable that on their date, Neji will give Hotaru her first kiss.

* * *

…Three years later…

* * *

Tenten, now married to Lee, who finally gave up on Sakura after she married Naruto, looked at the small envelope that she had received in the mail. It only had her and Lee's names on it. There was no return address. The married couple looked at each other, confusion evident in their eyes.

At the same time, Michiru and Haruka received a similar parcel.

Slowly, the couples opened their envelopes where they found a photograph along with a letter. The letters read:

"_Maybe we can't run away from fate after all…_"

It was then that they looked at the photograph. It was a picture of Neji and Hotaru, now both twenty-, smiling. Neji had his arms around Hotaru's waist with his chin resting on her shoulder. They were both smiling at a small bundle in Hotaru's arms. It was a small baby girl with raven hair and silvery white eyes.

So, maybe it wasn't what Fate had originally intended for them; however, it was inevitable. What's more is that inevitability is just another way of saying, "Fated to be…"

-_owari_-

**Saturn's Spawn**: Unfortunately, I'm going to be out of country for about two weeks. To my loyal readers, you won't understand why unless you knew the way my mind works, but I won't be able to update my other stories for the summer. (As if I had been anyway) However, to make it up, I can definitely work on one-shot requests for the rest of the summer!

I'm willing to do any pairing(s) with any of the Senshi EXCEPT, **_Usagi_**.

I'm not really good at Shoujo-ai (girl/girl), but I will do it, if you ask. The anime you can choose from to pair up with the senshi are Yu-Gi-Oh, Naruto, Inuyasha, or Yu Yu Hakusho.


	2. Queen Serenity and InuTaishou

**Pairing** – Queen Serenity/InuTaisho.

For **_Jay Ficlover_**

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Inuyasha.

Once upon a time known as the Silver Millennium, there lived a great and powerful General, named InuTaisho. He watched her from afar as his queen accompanied her daughter through the gardens with a grace and poise as a woman of her stature could posses.

The air was warm, infused with the sweet scent of moonflowers; their pleasing fragrance only enhanced to the garden's natural splendor.

From the days of their youth, the Inu youkai and the present queen had been close friends, but as time wore on, InuTaisho had developed feelings for his queen beyond that of friendship. However, his feelings could not be returned as he had hoped in his teenage years.

As they grew older, and his feelings stronger, honor and duty began to intervene.

When Serenity ascended to the throne taking her place as Queen of the Moon Kingdom, InuTaisho had been given the title of General of the Lunarian army. He knew, that as a queen, she was to marry someone of higher status than him.

With arms crossed over his chest, InuTaisho stood rather casually by a column and rested his head upon it while still watching as his queen followed her vivacious daughter. A wry grin surfaced, marring his otherwise "god-like" features. He wanted his feelings to be known. He wanted to tell her how much he loved her.

However, any hopes of his love for her being known was shot down that fateful day. With half-lidded eyes, he recalled the day that had shattered all of his dreams, dreams that still haunted him at night.

"**My Queen," a deep baritone voice greeted interrupting whatever thoughts were going through the pensive queen's mind. Said queen turned to find her best friend and most loyal general. A moment ago, Serenity was standing quietly by the balcony's railing staring at the planet, Venus.**

"**InuTaisho, how many times must I tell you that I'm still Serenity to you?" the silver haired queen questioned, slightly amused at the small pink shade that unhurriedly surfaced on her general's face.**

"**Very well, Serenity, what troubles you?" InuTaisho questioned in turn. Immediately, the queen's small smile faded away as she turned her attention to Venus.**

"**There's going to be a wedding in the near future," Serenity replied softly, so softly that had it not been for his youkai hearing he would not have heard it. At this, all movements immediately ceased as an awkward silence filled the air. With wide eyes, InuTaisho questioned, "W-what? Who? When?"**

**She turned around with a sad look in her eyes as she replied, "I'm going to marry the second Prince of Venus, in one month."**

"**But you do not wish to marry him?" InuTaisho asked, silently hoping that she would say yes. **

**He could see her lips curl up slightly in a sad smile before she responded, "It's not that." She obviously did not see the way his shoulders sagged at her response, however he straightened himself before prodding further, "But…"**

"**But I had always thought that I would able to do more with my life before I ever married someone." That was not the answer he had been hoping for.**

**Before long, the day she had married the second prince of Venus had arrived. A young man only a year younger than himself with blue eyes a sun-kissed locks. Yes, any children between those two would surely be a true vision of beauty from what he could see. **

**He watched as the two interacted and he knew that they would be happy together.**

**Still, he couldn't help but feel the spark of jealousy kindling. However, he skillfully kept his emotions inside. With that, life went on. He still held the title of the Queen's most trusted general.**

**A year later, the kingdom was overjoyed with the news that their Queen was pregnant with her first child—**

"General InuTaisho," a small childish voice interrupted his thoughts. The great General looked down to see the innocent face of his love's five-year old daughter. She had her father's golden locks with her mother's blue eyes.

"What is it, hime?" InuTaisho asked quietly.

"Tell mama that she looks pretty with flowers in her hair, please." She looked up at him with large doe eyes and her small hands linked together under her chin.

When he looked up, sure enough his queen was adorned with a crown of lavender and white flowers. She was sitting quietly in the middle of a flower field watching her daughter. When her eyes locked with her general, she immediately looked away.

He smiled in turn.

"General," a familiar voice greeted behind him. Immediately, InuTaisho turned around before kneeling on one knee with an arm on his bent leg as he replied, "My King."

"Papa!" the jubilant voice of Princess Serena cried out as she ran towards her father and engulfed him in the largest embrace, the largest embrace that a five-year-old was capable of giving. The King, with mirth in his blue eyes, picked up his daughter and hugged her back.

His King and Princess walked past the general and joined the Queen of the Moon. When InuTaisho turned around, a nostalgic smile surfaced as he watched over the happy family. He would've liked nothing more than to be the man beside his queen and be the one to share her laughter every day.

He tried to find another woman, but none could compare to his kind and compassionate queen. On this moon, her beauty was unrivaled and her kindness was unheard of. It was nearly impossible to find such a treasure.

Because he could not find anyone, he settled for being there when she needed him. Anything for his queen, he would do…

Five years later

Along the stone pathway that lead to the palace, citizens and soldiers, intermixed, stood solemnly as the pallbearers carried a large black coffin. InuTaisho stood by his queen's side with a grim expression. In the past five years, the King's health had been looking grim. Each day, he seemed to be weaker until finally, his heart gave out.

With his peripheral vision, he watched Serenity's reaction to everything. Next to his queen, the ten-year old princess was wiping away tears. Her sniffles were drowned out by falling rain; it was almost as if the sky was crying for the Moon Kingdom's lost.

br 

br 

br 

A month after the funeral, InuTaisho went in search of his queen who had suddenly disappeared. As he wandered the halls of the palace, he soon found himself following the sounds of someone crying. Immediately, his feet led him to a balcony. However, it was not just any balcony, it was the same balcony where she had first told him of her wedding.

Serenity stood there by the railing with her back to him. On the railing, her fists were clenched as tears began to fall down her face. "InuTaisho, why do people die?"

Said general stood there with his mouth open trying his best to form words but failing miserably. Instead, he walked up to her and placed a comforting hand upon her shoulder. He felt her place a hand on his own before tightening her grip.

It pained him to see his normally jovial queen in such a broken state. He could only imagine the pain she was going through. As much as he hated to admit it, he knew his Queen loved her husband. It had taken time, he knew for a fact from watching them together, but she grew to love the King in the same way he had hoped she would grow to love him.

As she wiped away the last remnants of her tears, she slowly turned around with a small smile. One last tear was found trailing down her face and before he knew it, the hand that was once resting on her shoulder had slowly moved up to wipe away the tear. He kept his hand there, and with the barest of movement, he tenderly caressed her soft face.

It was almost as if he were in a trance that he did not wish to break when he found himself closing the distance between their faces. In fear that this moment would be lost, neither could blink. However, at the feeling of his breath over her skin, Serenity snapped out of whatever daze she was in, and slowly, but surely, brought her hand up.

When he felt warm fingertips on his lips, InuTaisho was brought back to reality. He smiled a smile that held no mirth and pulled back, choosing instead to engulf her in an understanding embrace.

"I'm sorry," She whispered as he placed his chin on her head, "My duties—"

She was interrupted when he tightened his hold. He understood completely. She was his queen who had just lost her husband. He knew she would still be grieving and yet, there was just one part of him, that one small part that had been hoping against all hope that she would see…

But, it wasn't meant to be.

br 

br 

br 

Soon, over time, life began to fall back into it's routine. InuTaisho, albeit somewhat more distant, still stood faithfully by Serenity's side. He still loved her; that was for certain. But, alas, duty came before heart.

That was how he found himself on Earth. Duty.

The planet itself was…pleasant…but it was nothing in comparison to its sister, the Moon. His mission was to speak to Earth's leaders about a possible alliance now that the Negaverse has made itself known.

However, during his stay on the planet, a foreboding feeling troubled him.

His mission proved to be fruitless when he learned that the people of Earth were influenced by Metallia's power and were heading towards the Moon! Immediately, he traveled back to the Moon in hopes that he was not too late.

'Serenity…' he thought to himself.

At the same time

Queen Serenity was on the ground staring at her dying daughter and the Prince of Earth. With tears flowing freely down her face, she tentatively reached for the silver crystal.

"Queen Serenity, if you use the silver crystal, your life…" Luna started as tears began to well up.

"My life is nothing compared to the peace on the Moon and Earth…" Queen Serenity responded drowning out the screams all around her as the crystal began to glow with a brilliant pink light.

Once the light dimmed, those fighting for the Negaverse slowly disappeared while everyone else, trapped inside little globes, drifted towards the earth.

"QUEEN SERENITY!" both Luna and Artemis cried out before they too, drifted away.

The queen lay there on a fallen pillar. Just like her name, she seemed so serene…almost as if she were asleep. A few moments later, a shadowed towered over the dead queen.

InuTaisho looked around at his home feeling the dread build up inside him. There was not a single soul around until he came across…

"Serenity…" it came out as nothing more than a whisper as he hesitantly brought a hand to her face. Tears began to trail down his face over the jagged purple markings.

"Why…why did you leave me?" he questioned, almost expecting an answer. The silence around them was broken by a loud anguished cry coming from the general as he looked up towards the sky cursing the fates.

Slowly, as if he were holding a delicate child, he lifted the queen and walked over to the site where they buried the king. The monument of the Moon's King was the only thing that was left untouched and undamaged. He knew that if she were ever to die, she would want to be close to her late husband. Placing her gingerly on the ground, he placed a tender kiss on the crescent moon adorning her forehead.

With that being done, he stood and turned away never once looking back as he, too, felt himself drifting toward the Earth before succumbing to the darkness.

On Earth

When he opened his eyes, the first thing he saw, with his vision blurred, was a silver haired figure. Blinking once and then twice, he rubbed his head, "Serenity?"

A cold voice replied, "No."

Immediately, he sat up and his eyes, now focused, stared at the female before him. Much like himself, she was an inu youkai with silver hair. However, adorned on her forehead was a blue crescent moon and on each cheek was one smooth maroon stripe. Silver hair, held up in two pigtails, swayed to the side due to the gentle breeze.

"Then who—"

"Tsukiko," She replied. "Who are you and what brings you to the Western Lands?"

As he tried to recall what had happened, he finally remembered what had happened before he woke up, "The Moon Kingdom! Where is the Princess!"

The woman before him narrowed her eyes, "The incident on the moon occurred over one hundred years ago…There is nothing left of the Moon Kingdom." Those words obviously made a heavy impact upon the General. When he looked up at the Inu demoness before him, he could not help but be reminded of his love.

Tsukiko stood and turned away leaving the general on the ground. He was uncertain on whether or not he should follow the stoic Lady. However, looking up, he saw the moon in all of its majesty when he came to a decision.

Serenity would not have wanted him to grieve over her. Yes, he could not help but feel forlorn over the loss of the only person he ever truly loved, but he would live on.

And he did.


	3. Setsuna and Kakashi

**Pairing** – Setsuna/Kakashi

**Saturn's Spawn**: I know it's been forever since I last updated and people want to kill me. The only thing I can say is that my life does not revolve around the computer and that I'm trying to get used to my freshmen year.

Also, I went over your requests. I take it that some people didn't read the bottom note from the first chapter. Well, here is my message; I am most familiar with five anime besides Sailor Moon.

I know the characters from **Yu Yu Hakusho, Naruto, Yu-Gi-Oh, Inuyasha, **and** Dragonball Z** (I forgot about the last one because I haven't seen it in so long)

So, for those who have given me requests that don't fall into the categories above, I'm really sorry. Please accept my apologies when I say that I can't them.

For **_Hikari and lady pyro1_**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Sailor Moon or Naruto

O

O

O

O

O

It's raining when Setsuna finds herself walking down the empty sidewalk. The falling rain pelts her tired form mercilessly, clouding her vision slightly. Anyone who happens to be walking by would see the lone figure traveling with nothing but the clothes upon her back.

However, Setsuna only continues to wander aimlessly.

(_Or maybe she knows where she is going_)

She turns her head to the side to see indistinct lights equivalent in size and shape, but she does not have to wonder what the source of the light is because she knows that behind each light is a warm loving family most likely sitting down at their dinner table enjoying a wonderfully cooked meal.

Her ruby eyes only harden.

(_And maybe the raindrops are just teardrops_)

**Barren**. The word echoes in her mind as she imagines each individual family sharing, laughing, and loving each other. A family is a single unit that consists of two parents and their children. Without children, she does not have a family. Without a family, she has no place to belong.

Setsuna brings a slender tanned hand to her face and wipes away the single lone tear that rolls down her cheek.

(_Or maybe it's only a raindrop_)

The revelation that she cannot have children is a devastating blow not only to her, but to her husband as well. At the thought of one of the very few people she has come to love, she clenches her fists slightly before she releases them and allows her arms to hang limply at her sides.

Setsuna looks up at the sky and sees the rain before she wipes away another tear.

(_Or maybe it's only another raindrop_)

"Kakashi," she whispers. It's the name of her husband and she smiles as she imagines his face. Setsuna will not deny that before she met him, she was jealous of the other Senshi.

(_And "was" is the key word_)

When she would see the others, they were always happy with the person they love most while she was always alone.

Her lips curve upwards forming the barest of smiles. Kakashi always makes her smile without even trying, and he knows it. He makes her feel special simply by being there for her. Simply because he hugs her is enough proof that he cares, in her eyes.

(_And maybe the sky is crying with her_)

Kakashi is running through the streets of Tokyo to find his distraught wife. He knows that it is difficult to grasp the concept of having no children of their own, but he did not know that Setsuna would have taken it so hard.

However, that's why he is running through the streets like a fool not even caring that by tomorrow, he would be sick in bed. All that matters is that he finds her.

(_Because he loves her, and not even rain can stop him_)

There is one thing that Kakashi knows about his contemporary wife that no one else knows. She wants a family. When the Senshi of Pluto had been relieved from her duty by the Future Queen of Crystal Tokyo, she had chosen to come back to this era to live out the rest of her life. They met when Setsuna was moving into a small apartment.

He was immediately drawn to her looks, which caused Setsuna to think of him as vain and shallow. He proved her wrong.

(_And he likes to remind her of it_)

Kakashi is growing worried now that two hours of non-stop searching have resulted in nothing but wet clothing. That changes when he sees a lone silhouette in the park on the ground. He notices the figure is hunched over rocking itself back and forth. Before he even thinks of approaching the figure, he already knows who she is. He sighs in relief having found his wife, but winces when he sees the state that she is in.

For someone so strong, for someone so composed, for someone so poise, it pained him to know that she could appear so weak.

He walks towards her slowly and kneels behind her with a calm expression on his face, one of the few times he does not wear a mask, and places a hand on her shoulder. She tenses at the contact.

(_Because he is the one who is strong now; for her and only her_)

"You're going to get sick if you stay out any longer," he states quietly. Never mind that he had been searching for over two hours; never mind that he would probably be the one who will get sick tomorrow; and never mind that he had been a nervous wreck when he could not find her…

Setsuna smiles a small smile. He knows better than to ask, Are you ok? He knows that she hates it when people ask her that. It means that they do not see her and they need her to say it to their face to confirm their suspicions. He knows. He always knows.

(_And maybe that's why she both loves and hates about him_)

She doesn't complain as he tentatively picks her with one hand behind her knees and the other supporting her back. She doesn't say anything as he brings her underneath a tree. She doesn't respond when he sits down, his back against the rough bark, with her on his lap.

He tilts her chin upwards and examines her face. "I don't think I've ever seen you cry," He states as he wipes away another tear.

She doesn't tell him that it's just a raindrop.

(_Or maybe it is a tear. Is there a difference anymore?_)

They sit there underneath the protection of the tree's branches. Wet forest green hair clings to her face like a second layer of skin, which Kakashi absentmindedly pulls back behind her ear.

"I never thought that…" she trails off not wanting to finish her spoken thought. He looks down at her as he begins rubbing soothing circles on her back. She looks up and red clashes with black eyes. She needed to know, "Does it bother you?"

He doesn't hesitate to answer, "Just a little."

She rests her head on his shoulder. She knew that his answer was not an honest one, but it rather a comforting one. She didn't want that.

(_Because honesty and comfort are not synonyms_)

Setsuna doesn't press the issue as much as she wanted to, and sits there quietly. There is a companionable silence that is broken only be the sound of the soft pitter-patter of the rain as it hits the puddles on the ground. The rain is a lullaby to Kakashi as he steadily lowers his only visible eye-lid. He couldn't help but think of moments like this before today's little discovery.

It was moments like this where they were just together that he cherishes the most.

He wraps both arms around her and whispers into her hair three powerful words, "I love you." Setsuna opens her eyes, but doesn't look up. Both husband and wife rarely verbally affirm their love, deciding that they don't need to say anything.

Kakashi knows she will not react the same way the other Senshi would. She will not become excessively emotional and begin to cry.

(_And maybe the rain is crying for her_)

Instead, she smiles a rare smile that only Kakashi is privileged enough to see. Kakashi tightens his embrace and leans back against the tree. Setsuna, sitting sideways on his lap, places her head in the crook of his neck and gently rubs her thumb over his wrist.

The rain is still pouring with no sign of letting up, but it doesn't matter. She was safe and in his arms.

(_And maybe that is where she belongs_)


	4. Hotaru and Alister

**Pairing** – Hotaru/Alister

**Saturn's Spawn**: Christmas break has finally begun for me!

Rules for pairings: Please choose guys from **Yu Yu Hakusho, Naruto, Yu-Gi-Oh, Inuyasha, **and** Dragonball Z**

I don't really have a limit, but just don't expect me to do them all at once.

For **_Sailor Ra_**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Sailor Moon or Yu-Gi-Oh

**They lived in a world filled with lies. What was one more lie going to do?**

**For a moment, Hotaru was not a senshi.**

**For a moment, Alister was not Dartz's underling.**

**For a moment, they were in love.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Alister looked down at the raven-haired young woman as she slept peacefully on him, his arm wrapped protectively over her shoulder.

With her, he could forget the pain of losing his brother. He never thought twice about the rage that filled him whenever the name, Kaiba, was mentioned. With her, he could reject the truth that he was slowly losing his humanity to the darkness in his heart.

It had been that way from the moment that he met her.

Something had happened to her that broke her spirit when he first saw her. He could relate. Maybe that's why he disregarded a direct order to steal her soul. Maybe that's why he chose to run away from Dartz.

_Let me live in my own pretend world_

_Let that world be filled with sweets and candy_

_Let me live in my sugar coated lie_

_Let me live in that world where it's reality that I'll deny_

"Why is the destruction of humanity so important to you?" She asked him one day as they were having dinner in their apartment.

He looked up from the soup that she had made. "Humans are corrupt."

"As if they've never been." She countered sardonically.

"Why is protecting these corrupt humans important to you?" He questioned.

"Not all humans are corrupt."

"Apparently, it's just the ones I know."

"Apparently."

_Let me believe in us_

_Let me believe in our love_

_Tell me what I want to hear_

_Tell me that you love me, Dear_

It never mattered to them that they were supposed to be enemies. It never mattered that the world was now against them. Why should it matter? In the false world that they created, they were happy. They were at peace. They were in love.

Hotaru had once been asked by the Senshi, who she once held so dear, "Why him?" "What makes him so special?" "Why the enemy?"

And she replied, "Because I love him." "Because he believes my lie." "Because in our world, there are no enemies."

She left them without ever turning back. It had hurt the first few days when she decided to disregard her duties as a Senshi, but he was there, feeding her false lies. He was there, telling her things would get better. He was there, telling her that he loved her.

And she believed him.

_Let me live in a place_

_Where only you can find me_

_Let me live in my lie_

_Let me live in a world where I won't cry_

One day, both Rafael and Valon cornered Alister. The reminded him of his place, forcing him to bear in mind his sworn allegiance to Dartz. Rafael even told Alister that Dartz will go after Hotaru. The only response they received was a faint smile that seemed almost hollow.

"You think I don't know that?"

"If you love her, mate, then why are you putting her through this?"

"You're only hurting her more with this lie."

It was the cold harsh truth; the truth that he had so desperately tried to hide from Hotaru. But, deep down, he knew that she knew.

**Let me live in my lie just a while longer. Just a little longer**, he wanted to plead. But he didn't. Reality is a painful thing to face. It hurts.

"Just remember, Alister, you have to face the truth sooner or later."

"But, mate, the longer you put this off, the longer you prolong her pain."

_Let my little lie be true_

_Let you believe my every word_

_Let me think it's happily ever after_

_Let me hear your warm laughter_

After that little episode, Alister became more distant towards Hotaru. He truly loved her. After all, she believed in him. She truly believed that as long as they were in their own little world, he would never hurt her.

But they both couldn't live in this fantasy for much longer. One of them was bound to get hurt. It already killed him to be the first to break free from their little lie. Reality was a bitch that hurt like hell.

Hotaru hadn't noticed the change, or if she had, the she was good at hiding it under that false smile she bore.

His mind wandered back to their first few weeks together; a wry grin appeared. Just when he thought she could bring light back into his dismal world, reality plunged him back into the never-ending darkness.

_Let me live the way I want_

_Let me dream what I want_

_Let me live without pain_

_Let me live without disdain_

He crept into the apartment that they shared, only to find her asleep at the kitchen table. A small grin surfaced as he made note of the two mugs of coffee. She always had a cup for him when he came home.

How long had she been asleep? He placed a finger to the side of the cup. It was cold. Had she really waited that long for him? What was he thinking? Of course, she had. Tentatively, he picked her up without waking her and carried her to her bed. Gently, he placed her on the bed and left without a word.

The next day, Hotaru woke up alone. She knew it would eventually happen. She'd have to face reality and all of its hardships sooner or later. She just rather it be later rather than sooner. However, life went on.

She never picked up her henshin wand. She never returned to the Senshi. She never tried to look for Alister. She never cried when she learned that he lost the duel to Kaiba on that plane.

In reality, they were enemies. In reality, they were never meant to fall in love. And in reality… she loved him. But, she never had the chance to tell him in reality. Sure, in their little fantasy world, she must've told him at least a dozen times.

-

-

-

**They lived in a world filled with lies. What was one more lie going to do?**

**For a moment, Hotaru was not a senshi.**

**For a moment, Alister was not Dartz's underling.**

**For a moment, they were in love.**


	5. Minako and Kurama

**Pairing** – Minako/Kurama

Rules for pairings: Please choose guys from **Yu Yu Hakusho, Naruto, Yu-Gi-Oh, Inuyasha,**and**Dragonball Z**

I don't really have a limit, but just don't expect me to do them all at once.

For _**TopazDragon**_

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Sailor Moon or Yu Yu Hakusho

--

Kurama solved every problem logically; he considered every factor before he would conclude anything. So where did _she_ fall into the equation? He was supposed to be Shuichi Minamino (Youko Kurama), the epitome of serenity and rationality.

However, when she jumped in front of him to save him from the youkai's attack, he lost all rational thought.

Her friend, the one aspiring to be a doctor, told him that Minako would be fine, but even the steady, repetitive beeping of the monitor didn't reassure him. Nothing would until he could see her blue eyes.

But they were closed—as they should be—because she was asleep. She needed her rest, his mind reasoned. Still, it eased his mind to talk to her, even if she wasn't listening.

"What in the world was going through your mind, Mina?"

No response.

He sighed. Had he really expected on?

"What was going through yours?" a strained voice asked him a moment later. Kurama looked up to find Minako's blue eyes staring back at him. She struggled to sit up.

"You should be resting."

Her only response was to throw a ball of crumpled paper at him. He could've caught it easily, but he let it hit its target. His head. She huffed and crossed her arms and looked away all in a single moment that reminded him how childish she could be. And he admired that quality about her.

He picked it the crumpled paper and smoothed the creases over his jean-clad leg.

_Dear Mina,_

_I'm sorry, but I have to leave._

—_Shuichi_

That's right. Troubled had stirred within Makai, and Koenma, being the paranoid being that he was, had ordered Kurama to drop everything and go off on a mission. Of course, Yusuke was coming but his being a Spirit Detective wasn't a secret to Keiko.

His girlfriend on the other hand knew nothing about his being a Spirit Detective… or a kitsune that used to be a thief.

So, imagine his surprise when, during a fight with a band of rogue youkai seeking more power (as usual), Minako and her friends showed up, wearing scandalously short skirts that in no way could even be remotely considered practical in battle. And he hadn't even known it was Minako until she walked up to him, in the middle of the fight no less, to scream in his ear. Needless, to say his friends had a good laugh… at his expense.

"I didn't mean to leave so suddenly, but you were there. It's not something that could have waited." He wanted to sigh in exasperation, but he had a ominous feeling that doing so would only incur her wrath.

"It explains a lot though," she whispered. "I used to think you were cheating on me…the way you disappeared so suddenly sometimes."

Really, the illogicality of it all… "You thought I was cheating on you?" He hadn't realized that the deep baritone of Youko's voice was the one speaking until she turned around with one eyebrow raised.

She let it go, however, and replied. "Look at it from my point of view, Genius. You disappear a lot, even though you usually tell me in advance. Then, just yesterday I get _**that**_." She glared evilly at his letter.

"And just what did you think was happening."

She muttered something so low that he had to ask her to repeat it. "I thought you somehow gotten your…lover… pregnant and something was happening to the baby."

"In other words, in the three years we have been together, you thought…" For some reason—now that he knew she was safe—he was just angry that she assumed he was cheating on her when he was out there risking his life. Women were so strange in his opinion.

"Yes, and if hadn't been for Keiko admitting to knowing where you were, I would've simply moved out and been done with it all."

"Keiko?"

"She was worried about Yusuke. Apparently she didn't know I was not in on your secret. So, she asked me how I could be so calm about the situation. Honestly, Shuichi, if you had told me—"

"Do you always run around in that ridiculously outrageous costume of yours?" Minako stopped her tirade only to stare at him dumbly. She suddenly realized that she wasn't staring into the calm emerald eyes she knew so well. This pair of eyes was a mischievous amber.

Upon further inspection, she noticed the tips of his red hair were silver.

"Is there something you want to tell me, Shuichi Minamino?"

Immediately, his other half pulled back into the deep recesses of their shared soul, leaving Kurama to deal with the angry woman before him alone. '_Tch, some adventurous, legendary fox,_' he thought acerbically about his other half until said other half nonchalantly replied that he was only insulting himself.

He sighed. "I was once a legendary kitsune thief in Makai until one day I was injured gravely. I traveled into Nigenkai and my soul took shelter within the womb of a human woman." He inwardly winced at how his explanation would sound to any other sane being.

She tilted her head to the side. "Is that all?"

To ensure that there was nothing else that she could pin him for, he went further, "I am in the process of repaying for my crimes against Reikai."

"Hence, you're not around much." She left it at that and leaned back against her pillows, ready to go back to sleep.

"Is there anything you would like to tell _me_?"

She peeked at him through one eye before shrugging, "Not really."

"Mina…" He warned, resembling a parent reprimanding a child.

She moved to lie on her side, looking at up at him with her blue eyes, "I'm a reincarnation of the princess of Venus. My duty is to protect my princess and this planet from all evil-doers." She closed her eyes and turned to face the other side, but not before adding, "Especially, secretive boyfriends that don't tell their girlfriends where they're going."

Again he sighed. Only Minako could make it all sound so easy. In truth, he really should have been angry that she had kept such a secret from him and still had the nerve of being mad at him for keeping his secret from her. He really should have.

Kurama solved every problem logically; however, he realized some problems weren't really problems at all. They didn't need to be solved with logic and reason. They just needed to be accepted for the way they are.

He smiled gently and left the room after turning off the light.

--

Quietly, he closed the door, but when he turned around, he saw the last person he wanted to see. Boton, with apologetic eyes said, "Koenma has a new mission for you."


End file.
